


Home is Where Your Dreams Are

by CodeofAlliance21



Series: The Twists and Turns Life Brings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Mature yet still lovable Hinata, Single Parent Hinata, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeofAlliance21/pseuds/CodeofAlliance21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was never the one to question what he would do after high school but when life gives him sharp turns, different roads, and detours, he finds himself enjoying the little things more then he would have ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I met Yuki at a group chat that Kenma had added me too and enjoyed the company of friends and strangers alike. It was a video game form for Pokémon and I had, at that time, been absorbed into it. I wanted to collect all Pokémon, I didn't care about their power or rarity, I had a passion to just collect them all and take very good care of them. Maybe that is why I was always so vigilant with things. People especially.

Yuki thought the same way I did and we would go on talking about which type was better for scenarios or make up name for different, thought up Pokémon. We would send each other updates of our plays and at times, team up together for missions. Through time, we stated talking about each other and found that we had a lot in common. She played volleyball like I did back in high school. She was a setter and I was, as you already know, a middle blocker but a decoy spiker. I think that was the time that I started liking her, as more then just a friend but first over looked it because I wasn't so sure about my feelings.

 

She admitted that she was a endless pit when it came to eating and I confessed that I too had a big well in my tummy. There was many time were I thought I had butterflies in my stomach when we would joke around and found myself wanting more of her company. We made a day for each other every other week to hang out and catch up. She was funny in her own unique way, when she would come over or meet up at the library, she would always ask about my grades and school. I found out the tough way that she really was strict when it came to education and cared enough about me so much that she would help me with my struggling subjects. There was nothing Yuki didn't know. She was the smartest in her class and was helpful to everyone. As a reward, both o us would cut some time out of our studying every once in a while and play against each other with our PSP's. We always ended up adding Kenma in though just for the fun of it. 

We also came to the point of talking about our frustrations and insecurities about our futures after graduation, we were first years going into second years at the time but we knew better then anyone that time stopped for no one. You can either run ahead of time or with time, to fall behind on time would only end up slowing you down. Eventually, when we became third years we had made up plans and back up plans for the future. One of my plans was to make Yuki my girlfriend, which wasn't as hard as I expected. Of course, I had asked Kenma and my team's help for asking her out which only resulted in a very complicated and cheesy outcome. She didn't mind though, because she said yes right away and I kissed her right there and then. It was one of the most proudest and happiest moments of my life. Knowing I had someone I trusted and loved at my side was enough for me to dream of any dream and know I would be okay if it failed.

Months went by in a blink of an eye; we won nationals all 3 years in a row and before I knew it, we were graduating. I did want to play professional volleyball no matter what when I finished school and I did until I was 20. I even managed to join Japan's team for about 2 years and was extremely happy. Yuki stayed by my side and managed to find a job that she really wanted to have located near were I would train. We ended up wanting to live together and I bought a small house with the help of my mother's friend, after graduation and were happy, but one day when Yuki told me she was going away to America, I never felt so conflicted to have someone by my side in my life so much that I started to question what I wanted to do. Soon I realized that, playing volleyball would only give me so much of what I wanted but she would give me everything I would have ever needed, which was enough for me to resign my career as a professional and leave Japan to go with her. 

Of course, everyone was shocked when I told them and it sure wasn't easy to breaking the news to my team that I was leaving. They asked me to reconsider, but I had made up my mind. Within a few days, questions for loved ones and media alike were questioning my decision, and let me tall ya, I was confused and unsure of everything all over again during that period. Team members, trainers and fans alike thought I would be ending my potential at such a early age, I started to believe them and eventually would have heated arguments with Yuki almost constantly. So much so, that I told her that I needed some time to think and left to live with my mom for a while. I hated it. I felt so stupid and lost, that I couldn't think of anything else to do. All I did was bring more hurt to Yuki and myself, all the media ever cared about was just seeing us destroy each other and never gave a hand to help. Those were every troublesome times, to this day, I beat myself about not sticking with my initial plan and avoid all the wasted time on mindless drama. 

 

As you already know, Kenma stayed loyal to my side and talked me through all my troubles whenever I reached for him. He told me to listen to what I thought was good for me and what I really loved the most. My mom and sister alike, supported whatever decision I would end up taking. Natsu, ah my dependable, adorable, sister knocked some good sense into my one day when she discovered me crying alone. You want to know what she told me? She told me "Hinata! The answer is quite simple! Stupid! What makes you feel like going 'Waaaah!' or 'Whooooa!' all the time!? Huh?! Is it spiking that ball or coming home to Yuu-chan??? The media and your team mates alike don't know her like you do, so why the hell are you listening to their worthless options in the first place?! Idiot!" 

 

We woke up mom, she scolded us and we ended having a really long, needed conversation that night. One that put all my nerves and restlessness at ease. The next morning, I thanked both of them and went to apologize to Yuki. I didn't realize it, but I had forgotten my house key inside when I stormed out earlier that same week. I knocked on the door and waited, I didn't get an answer so I knocked again and heard someone yell from inside, "Go away Kenma! I don't need any help! I'll be fine! All that matters is that he will be happy!". I don't know how long I stayed motionless at the door, I didn't even realize that my mouth had opened. 

 

"You make me the happiest that I will ever be."

 

It felt like time had gone slow when the door went flying open, and saw the most valuable person in my life in front of me, after what had felt forever. She was strong, her eyes never wavering from mine and the same dimples, I had come to adore when she would smile at me, were there to greet me. Then I saw tears and decided to always keep her in my arms and never let go again.

There and then, I vowed to never make her question her worth or ever walk out on her when things got bad. I promised her to be her everything if she still wanted me. She held on to me tighter and told me that she would always want me, which brought closure to the whole disastrous ordeal.

 

Throughout the course of a month, I officially made my resignation. This made a lot of people unhappy but luckily, some team mates and fans wished me the best of luck and supported me on my decision. All wishing me to do something that would bring me happiness. It was then, that I also discovered that there are genuine people in the world, even in the darkest times of your life. You will see them, wanting your happiness and well-being, even if you don't really know them so well, and to that I was always grateful to everyone who showed me their kindness and promised to returned it in whatever way I could. While packing up for our move, I told Yuki that I wanted to be a volleyball couch or volunteer at a community center for a while. She beamed at me with that smile that I had come to adore and told me that she would support it.

 

At last, I had finally had something to look forward to in what seemed like forever, I left my house to my mom and sister, and departed. At there airport, my mom gave me these rings and told me to come back next time with the other ring on my wife's hand. 

 

Yes, I knew perfectly well, that I would without a doubt make Yuki my wife but what I didn't know was how you were already on your way to come into this earth. It was funny how, I asked your mom to marry me. I woke up one day and found her in the bathroom throwing up. I know that it sounds weird, but it's true. She told me that she was having weird cravings. waking up with feeling the urge to throw up, and would feel really tired all of a sudden. Not even thinking about it or doubting the feeling of excitement, I told her right then and there. 

 

"Marry me." 

Which to my surprise, earned me a tired smile and an enthusiastic "Yes!" 

 

And that is how I asked your mama to marry me and found out that I would be a dad in the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my heaven!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Shouyo took his son in his arms, thanked the flight attendants for the time spent together, and walked out the plane with his son's Captain America's shield backpack on his back. After 6 years of being away from home, he was finally back and was unsure about what to do. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he saw the Tokyo tower at a distant and stopped to just take in the view for a while, not knowing that his son was waking up and was now looking up at him.

"Papa, are we there yet?" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his little hands. Hinata smiled, pressed a kiss on his temple, and continued walking.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Yeah, we are here."

"Oh, then can we go eat really, good, yummy food."

"Of course! We are going to grandma's house in a bit. If anyone can make you yummy food right now, its most certainly her."

"So can mama, papa. Mama makes really good food, too." Hinata stayed quiet and looked at his son for a second, debating whether or not to tell him that mama will never be coming back to make them anymore yummy food, but ended decided not to. At least not yet.

"Papa, you stopped walking. You're not mad are you? I mean you cook very good too. Maybe, even better then mama but, just a bit better though. Are you tired? I can walk on my own now, if you want, papa." Hinata didn't even noticed he stopped walking but continued on.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata gave him a reassuring smiles but put him down and held his hand.

"Papa, are we staying in Tokyo?"

"For a bit, I'm going to take you to go see Kenma." He whistled casually and pretended not to see his son look at him like a gaping fish.

"Uncle Kenma!!?? He is here?!" Hikaru exclaimed happily.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Hitana gasped and looked up innocently.

"Noooooo, but I do know papa!" replied Hikaru as he twisted around and gave a delighted giggle.

"Are you happy to finally see him in person?" Hinata looked smug but was happy to see his son nod excitedly.

"Yeeeees. Papa. Papa, do you think....do you think he would want to play volleyball with me?"

"I bet he will be delighted to play with you Hikaru." Hinata replied enthusiastically. In that instant, he could have sworn he saw stars in his son's eyes.

"Uwaaah! Papa, lets hurry up and go see Uncle Kenma!" Hikaru pulled his father with much vigor and they both walked faster to retrieve their baggage.

 

* * *

 

The sun was rising by the time they finally got out of the airport with their bags. Getting lost more then 5 times and almost losing Hikaru, Hinata was already anxious to get to a comfy bed soon and go out like a light. They hauled a cab to Kenma's house and looked at the scenery as it zoomed by.

Fall in Japan was like none other. The colors of the leaves were as vivid as the day they were brought in during the spring. Trees with bright reds, happy yellows, occasional steadfast greens and the bashful but beautiful pinks decorated mostly every street and brought life to the still building around them. Hinata would have never thought that seeing the once everyday but distant colors of the season would bring such a fulfilling feeling inside of him. It was as if he was seeing an old friend, that he didn't even know he had missed greatly; an old friend that had greeted him with such acceptance and warmth.

Everything was vibrantly, beautifully and awe inspiring as the beginning of their youthful days. Even the people seemed to have been walking with contentment and purpose. Suddenly, Hinata actually felt a peace and thought that maybe everything was going to be alright after all. He relaxed into his seat and looked at Hikaru who was too absorbed in the scenery to pay any mind to his thoughtful father. Hinata waited until Hikaru was satisfied with the sights of the city and awaited for the beginning of his son's marathon of questions that to his amusement, would answer.

"Papa, is this were you were born?"

"Nope, I was born in Miyagi."

"How far is that?"

"4 hours away from where we are."

"That's not that far!" Hinata hummed as he mused. 4 hours didn't seem like such a long way for him now. Not at all. What did seem so far away was how everyone was going to react, when they would see him with Hikaru.

"Hikaru, want to know a secret?"

"A secret?" Hikaru gasped and looked at his father.

"Mmmhm." Hinata nodded.

"I want to know papa. What's the secret?"

"No one knows that we are in Japan. We are going to surprise everyone we meet today."

"Uwwaaah! Does the taxi driver know us?! Does he know we are a surprise?!" He suddenly looked at the taxi driver with suspicious eyes. The taxi driver only looked at the rear view mirror and acted surprise, feeding more into the mood to Hinata's amusement.

"He sure does now."

"Surprise Mister Taxi Driver!" The taxi driver only nodded and bowed his head with a big smile. Hinata also bowed his head in gratitude for playing along and turned to Hikaru.

"Papa, does this also mean that Uncle Kenma doesn't know we are here?"

"That's right."

"Papa! Tell him you left me in America! I bet that will give him a big frighten!" He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, you are evil, little one." Hinata chuckled and looked fondly at his son.

 

* * *

 

He asked the taxi to stop at the corner of the street so he would walk to Kenma's door way without causing alarm. He paid the man and he continued on his way after taking down his luggage. When he reached to take a hold of Hikaru's hand, he realized that he was nervous. For what particular reason, he didn't quite know but what he did know was how he was going to enjoy this long awaited face to face reunion.

As promised, Hinata told Hikaru to hide in the bushes as he knocked on the door. He told his son that he would have to wait for a signal so he would jump out just in time from his hiding spot to surprise Uncle Kenma. Hikaru responded with an understanding nod and camouflaged perfectly among the bushes.

After getting into places, Hinata couldn't stop fidgeting as he waited for what seem to be like an eternity to knock on the damn door. A voice rang in from the inside.

"Hello? Who is it?" Hinata breathed and knew it was Kenma's steady voice. He didn't reply but held his delighted laughter at bay. Before he could register what he would say to him, he saw the door slide open and those bright yellow eyes lock with his. Timed stopped. It was if he was in one of those scenes on the marvel movies where Quick Silver would seem like he stopped time but in reality he was just going to damn fast to give a fuck about breaking time.

Kenma jumped on him, like a lion on his prey, which caused the both of them to stagger but Hinata held him, while swaying back and forth to balance each other. Kenma repeated Hinata's name over and over as in to make sure he was actually there. Hinata pressed his face to Kenma's neck and replied through his now longer hair.

"I'm here. I'm real." he confirmed his presence with a firm squeeze and lifted Kenma from the ground.

Hinata did not expect Kenma to cry. Nor did he ever imagine for him to use all the force he could muster in their hug. A force that felt as if he would break one of his bones, but feel like home all the same. The funny part of it all was that Hinata returned it with equal, if not more force, just to reassure the both of them that he wasn't ever going away again. Not before long, he too had tears in his eyes.

"I missed you, so very, very much Kenma." Hinata smiled though his tears and finally placed Kenma down.

Kenma let his grip loosen but still held on to Hinata. Hinata raised his hands to Kenma's face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"S...Shouyou, why....why didn't you tell me you were coming over, I could have at least waited for you at the airport." breathed Kenma as he leaned into his touch, sniffling and holding the tears what were threatening to gush out again.

"Where is the fun in that?" Hinata laughed and pressed his forehead against his.

"Besides, it would ruin the surprise." Hinata voice dripped with excitement as he winked and then turn Kenma just in time while Hikaru jumped out from the bushes.

"Surprise Uncle Kenma!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm a sucker for Platonic Kenma x Hinata!:3


End file.
